Madorah
Madorah is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her She is a gobblein, a goblin/human hybrid, who resembles 5 foot and 3 inch tall anthromorisapian monster-like creature with dark red skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears that are slightly floppy, and a human nose set in a goblin face, has long bright red colored hair that is a bizzare hairstyle shaped like a disproportionately gigantic braid with a pointed cone tip, a long tail, and wears a yellow shirt and yellow pants. None of her family members are known, but her girlfriend is Metallina. She was born on June 25, 1136, in the Gobblein Realm, and her Astrological sign is Gemini. Madorah has over 100+ years of experience in being a mischief maker, so creating acts of mischief with her magic, going on adventures and hanging out with friends are her favorite hobbies. She is a goblin/human hybrid who is the minion of Bogweed the gobblein wizard, and she likes to use various personality traits depending on her mood. When she's bad mood, she enjoys uttering the phrase "Ahhhhh!" with an angry screechy voice that makes her sound like a witch and use an obnoxious attitude. When she's in a pleasant mood she likes to think differently and be a fun loving, bubbly, and happy woman who speaks with her normal voice, which is the voice of a kind lady, loves others and put them ahead of herself, and is very nice, polite, friendly, civilized, good-natured, benevolent, good-mannered, kind-hearted, and up for a laugh. Her boss loves galactic domination, and his goal is wanting to conquer Kaluka, but Sabrina, Adam, the Kalukians, Skyienians, and Metalllic Dynasty are always foiling his schemes. After Bogweed is defeated for good, she becomes the newest member of the Metallic Dynasty as a mischief making anti-hero, who used her magic to give Banana a replica of that funky braided hairdo as a punishment for her siding with Metallix and Bogweed and helping them try to take over Kaluka, just to annoy the banana for her amusement and get laughs from her allies. Banana's eyes widen in shock as she looks up at her new hairdo on top of her head, while she gasps and covers her mouth, and then she says, "My hair! What’s happened to my hair? Change my hairstyle back right now, this instant!", to which Madorah replies, "Why should I? It suits you! You look fantastic with that new hairdo!" However, Banana is not happy about it nor impressed at all, not even in the slightest. Banana worries that Durian will instantaneously fall madly in love with her only for Madorah’s hairstyle, and seduce her by rubbing the braid on top of her head, while he says "Hi there, beautiful. My, you’re a beautiful girl who looks gorgeous in Madorah’s hairdo. You won my heart now, I love your hair!" Banana imagines herself backing away him and saying "Eww, I look ugly and hideous! My hair was pretty and looked so beautiful until the goblin ruined my good looks of natural beauty and feminine charm for no reason, just so she could give me her own disgusting, ridiculous, and stupid braid. Don’t look at me and get away from me, you creep!" Madorah will only change Banana’s hair back to her normal hairstyle and own hair color if she decides that she wants to, otherwise the banana keeps that hairdo permanently. Powers and abilities Hairstyle makeover - Madorah grins at Banana, then with magic, the goblin/human hybrid begins using a magical spell that she unleashes from the power of her mind's imagination by having the banana look into her eyes as she starts to stare intently at her, while her eyes flash light orange and this starts off merely glowing, but they start to flash vividly. She blinks as a whirlwind with a whooshing “HA FWOOMP!” sound appears, and suddenly, Banana's hair stands up straight up on end without any explanation as she feels tingling on her scalp, as it becomes a silhouette made out of a bright light of energy which then physically transforms and instantly materializes into the same hairstyle as Madorah's. Hair whip - She leaps up high in the air and lowers her head as if she is going to perform a headbutt as she extends her braid and sharply slaps it down on the side of an opponent's face Gobblein punch - She tackles the opponent and pins them to the ground and starts punching them Gobblein kick - She does a back flip then leaps into the air several feet off the ground and lands a kick to the opponent, knocking them down to the floor Ball blast - She summons a yellow glowing ball filled with tiny particles of magical star-shaped dust to appear in the palms of her hands, then she launches the ball high into the sky with the palms of her hands, the ball then explodes in the air and tiny little pieces of it come crashing down on the opponent to inflict damage, as they become covered in dust Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina (girlfriend), Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed (former boss), Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Madorah 4.png Madorah 3.png Madorah 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Red characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kaluka